Cats in the Cradle
by Rosebud5
Summary: Munkustrap and Demeter have been mates for some while now, and faced many hardships together. But suddenly, they're faced with the biggest milestone of their lives yet: kittens. A fic complete with a fuzzy Tugger, tuna fish ice cream, and pickles.


'Ello All! So here's another Munk/Dem story that's gonna be cute, funny, fluffy, and romantic! I hope you all enjoy it! And yes, my other story "Nothing's Fair in Love and War" is currently in hiatus.

**And would somebody please read my Titanic/CATS cross-over "Titanical Cats"? It's in desperate need of some reviews! :(**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the kittens you'll meet at the end of this one-shot.

~Rosey

* * *

**CATS IN THE CRADLE**

"Welcome home, honey," Demeter greeted her mate Munkustrap as he walked into their den. She went to him and embraced him, laying her head on his chest. "How was your day?"

"It just got better," he purred, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Well," she smiled nervously, pulling him to the couch and sitting on his lap. "It's about to get even better."

"Yeah?" he smiled back, putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm-hmm. Umm...Munk...our den is going to get busy very soon."

"Are we throwing a party?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"No, dear. Uhh...there's going to be lots of tiny pawsteps running around."

"We're adopting a gerbil?" Munkustrap got excited.

"NO, honey," Demeter took a deep breath. She honestly didn't think her mate was that dim-witted. In fact, she had always thought him to be very smart and quick. Why was he suddenly so clueless? "We are getting a very special _delivery_," she tried one last time.

"You ordered something out of a human catalog?" he was honestly lost.

"NO, DEAR! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE KITTENS!"

Munkustrap blinked. "Okayy. When we're ready we can-"

"MUNKUSTRAP I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted.

"Oh," he squeeked. It hit him. "I'M A DADDY!"

Demeter had to chuckle as her normally serious mate leaped to his feet, tears of joy filling his eyes. "OH BABY!" he cried, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "OH MY BEAUTIFUL DEMETER!" He kissed her and held her tight. "You're a mama!" he laughed. She laughed too, hugging him tight.

"And you're a daddy!" she added, nuzzling him gently. Bliss filled them both and there was no more need for words.

xoxo

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

"Munkustrap?" Demeter's sleep-slurred voice reached her mate's ears in the middle of the night. Munkustrap groaned and rolled over to face her, his eyes sliding open slowly, the green orbs unfocused on her face.

"Mmm hmm?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows, his paw going to her swollen tummy.

"Will you go find me some tuna-fish ice cream and a pickle?" she begged groggily.

"Honey it's the middle of the night," he whined.

"You're a cat. You shouldn't care," she pouted, taking his paw in hers.

"You care when you only get five minutes of sleep each night," he grumbled.

"Oh baby I'm sorry," she crooned, putting her chin on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. "I'm just very hungry and that sounds amazing."

"It sounds disgusting," Munkustrap said, slowly rolling to his feet. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he waved his paw in annoyance before stumbling out into the Yard.

The night sky shone over him as he wavered over to the closest den: Tugger's. Only half-awake, the tabby reached up a black gloved paw and knocked on the door of the curious cat's layer.

A few minutes later, a fuzzy, ungroomed, half-asleep Tugger opened the door, grumbling when he saw his visitor. "Munkustrap do you have any idea what time it is? I need to get my handsome sleep."

"Do you have any tuna-fish ice cream or a pickle?" he asked groggily, eyeing Tugger's disshelved mane.

"Now why would I have something like that Munk Daddy?" he asked, crossing his arms, using his newest nick-name for the tabby.

"I don't know I was really hoping you would so I wouldn't have to go trapsing half-way across the world to find it for Dem," he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Ask Misto," Tugger shrugged, starting to close the door. "By the way. You have horrible morning breath."

"Have you seen your mane?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He heard a yowl come from inside the curious cat's den as he made his way to Misto's layer.

The silver tabby stumbled towards Mistoffelees's den. When he reached it, he knocked on the door, hearing a yelp from inside as Misto woke up. He could almost imagine the small tux cat leaping ten feet into the air as he was woken up and Munkustrap had to chuckle at the mental image. Soon, the door opened and a very frizzy Misto stood before him.

"Oh, hey Munkustrap," he said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"Dem's hungry again," the tabby moaned. "You have any tuna-fish ice cream and a pickle?"

"Of course I do," Misto shrugged as if they were discussing the weather. "I'll go get 'em."

Munkustrap stood stunned for a minute while Misto scurried inside to get the food. He was back in minutes, handing the meal to Munkustrap. "Anything else?"

"Uhh...noo," Munkustrap raised an eye-brow. "Thanks, kid."

"Yup. Tell Dem hi," he smiled perkily, dodging back into his den. "Night!"

"G-good night," Munkustrap fumbled over his words. Only Misto would have that food. And only Misto would be that perky after being woken up in the middle of the night. Indeed, there was lots of stuff only Misto would do.

Munkustrap stumbled back into his and Demeter's den, holding the ice cream and pickle triumphantly. "I got it!"

But Demeter lay curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly. Munkustrap sighed and sat by her, eyeing the food he held. Curiously, he dipped the pickle in the ice cream...and then promptly hacked a hair-ball.

xoxo

TWO WEEKS LATER

Munkustrap paced anxiously outside their layer, inside which was Demeter and Jennyanydots. This was it. Demeter was having her kittens. Indescribable thoughts flooded Munk's mind as he paced anxiously, not paying attention to the eyes of the other Jellicles he could feel following him.

"Munk Daddy, you'll wear a hole through the ground," Tugger piped up eventually. "Dem's gonna be okay. Just chill."

"I'm perfectly chill," Munkustrap said in a very un-chill voice.

Suddenly, Jennyanydots opened the door of the layer, a huge smile on her face. "Come in Munkustrap, and see your beautiful kittens."

"Thank you, Jenny," he gasped, pushing past her and into the den.

He found Demeter sitting on their bed, cradleing two new baby kittens. Both were gold and grey striped, with tiny black faces. Munkustrap felt his heart stop as he knelt down by her, taking the one she handed him and holding it close.

"Oh, baby, they're beautiful," he whispered shakily, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Aren't they?" she said weakly, but smiling as largely as her mate. "This one's a boy and the one you're holding is the girl."

"Hey little girl," Munkustrap said gently, nuzzling his kitten gently. She mewed and snuggled in closer to him. He wiped away a tear a kissed Demeter gently.

"Congratulations, Mama," he said tenderly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied with equal love. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Aww! I quite liked that one! Well all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND YOU SHALL GET A HUGGLE FROM THE CAT OF YOUR CHOICE! :)**

~Rosey


End file.
